Wahrheit
by psychedelic-parade
Summary: SPOILER-WARNUNG! Am besten nur lesen, wenn ihr AC: Revelations schon durchgespielt habt ;D  "Wahrheit... so unrühmlich wie sie ist, so oft wird sie unbeachtet gelassen."  EzioxYusuf


_Wenn ich an jene Stadt denke, kommen mir sofort unzählige Gerüche, Laute und Bilder in den Sinn, so exotisch und verschiedenartig wie ihre Bewohner. Hunderte, tausende von Eindrücken, Wahrnehmungsfetzen, die innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde an mir vorbei zu rasen scheinen._

_Die Rufe der Muezzin, das Sonnenlicht, auf unzähligen Kuppeln gebrochen, der Geruch von Safran, Nelken und Rauch und den süßesten Blumen auf zwei ganzen Kontinenten, die Schreie der Möwen und der verstohlene, neugierige Blick aus den ruhigen, dunklen Augen einer jener Frauen, deren Schönheit kein Schleier der Welt zu verbergen mächtig ist._

_Es sind gute Erinnerungen, solche, an die man sich erinnern möchte. Nur allzu gerne schwelge ich in ihnen, lehne mich zurück und schließe für einen Moment lang die Augen, nicht länger._

_Denn je länger ich mich zu erinnern versuche, desto blasser werden all die Eindrücke... nein, nicht blasser, das trifft es nicht. Es ist... als ob das Licht wandert. Wie der Schatten einer Sonnenuhr, der langsam, aber unaufhaltsam gen Abend wandert, seinem eigenen Auflösen entgegen. Andere Dinge werden mir plötzlich gewahr, Ereignisse, Augenblicke, die ich lieber hätte unbeleuchtet gelassen... und doch, allein um der Wahrheit willen... erinnere ich mich._

* * *

><p>Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, spiegelte sich tausendfach auf den glänzenden Dächern der Stadt. Eine Schönheit, die jedem Ehrfurcht verleihen musste, der in dieser Nacht in der großen Stadt unterwegs war.<p>

Ezio jedoch suchte unbeirrt seinen Weg, ließ sich nicht ablenken von jenem Schauspiel, das so manchen dazu brachte, einen Moment lang inne zu halten und durchzuatmen, seine Gedanken treiben zu lassen. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit, nicht einmal einen Augenblick.

Leichtfüßig sprang er ab, erschuf sich einen Pfad, dort wo keiner war und landete auf dem ziegelbedeckten Dach auf der anderen Straßenseite. In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte er die Umgebung sondiert, richtete sich auf und drückte sich eilig an die Mauer eines Kamins, der vor ihm aufragte. Den Atem angehalten, hörte er zu, wie ein Mann einem zweiten eilig ein paar Worte zu rief, dann lauschte er den Schritten der Wache, die sich ihm langsam näherte. Rasch wägte er seine Möglichkeiten ab.

Für heute war genug Blut vergossen worden. Ezio passte den richtigen Moment ab, schob sich an dem Kamin vorbei und verschwand in dessen Schatten, bevor die Wache ihn erblicken konnte.

Arglos schlenderte der Mann an die Kante des Daches, ließ seinen Blick über die schimmernden Dächer schweifen, unwissend, dass der Tod ihn heute Nacht beinahe geküsst hätte.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Ezio sein Ziel erreicht und ließ sich von einem Balken fallen, fing seinen Sturz mit einer Schulterrolle ab.

„Merda...", fluchte er, als ein leichter Schmerz seinen rechten Arm durchzuckte, bevor er an die unscheinbare Holztür vor ihm klopfte und die Losungsworte flüsterte.

Einen Spalt breit wurde sie geöffnet, ein dunkles Augenpaar musterte ihn kurz.

„Mentor."

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung wurde ihm von einem seiner Rekruten geöffnet. Ezio nickte ihm zu und durchschritt den Eingang.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, jedes Mal, wenn er hier her zurückkehrte, an den Ort, der nun sein Zuhause war, auf unbestimmte Zeit. Alle Anspannung, die draußen in der großen Stadt sein Überleben sicherte, fiel mit einem Mal von ihm ab und ließ ihn spüren, was er sonst unterdrücken musste: Alter.

Das Assassinen-Hauptquartier war zu dieser Stunde beinahe verwaist; viele der Rekruten hatten Familie und Ezio hatte veranlasst, dass es einem jeden, der keinen Wachdienst hatte, freistand, ob er des Nachts bleiben wollte.

Einen jedoch traf er meistens hier an, wenn er sich hierhin zurückzog, um sich dem Studium der Masyaf-Schlüssel zu widmen, seiner Schwester zu schreiben oder einfach nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

„Ezio!", begrüßte Yusuf ihn mit seinem üblichen, spitzbübischen Grinsen und schlug ihn spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Komm, setze dich! Hast du Zeit? Iss etwas."

Bevor Ezio etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er in den nächsten Raum gezogen, wo ein niedriger Tisch, umgeben von großen, weichen Sitzkissen und Teppichen zum Ausruhen einlud.

„Grazie." Bevor Ezio sich setzte, löste er die Gurte seiner Rüstung, seine Hakenklinge, zog sein Assassinengewand aus, sowie seine Stiefel.

Jedes Mal, wenn er dies tat, kam er sich vor wie ein Krebs, der den schützenden Panzer verlassen hatte, um mit nichts zurückzubleiben als seiner weichen, verletzlichen Haut... aber es fühlte sich auch so an, als könne er zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wieder richtig durchatmen.

Mit nichts als seinen Hosen und einem dunklen, weiten Hemd, ließ er sich schließlich nieder, gegenüber Yusuf, der ebenfalls seinen Panzer gegen bequemere Kleidung eingetauscht hatte.

Ezio streckte sich, und bemerkte erst jetzt, als er die Schale mit Brot und einigen exotischen Leckereien auf dem Tisch vor sich entdeckte, wie hungrig er war. Hatte er heute überhaupt etwas gegessen? So recht konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Rasch sprach er die Worte des Tischgebets, das Yusuf ihm beigebracht hatte, bevor er nach einem Stück Brot griff.

„Lass mich raten; das ist das erste, was du heute zwischen die Zähne kriegst?"

Ezio nickte knapp, um nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen zu müssen.

Sein Gegenüber grinste und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, bevor er ihm eine Wasserkaraffe entgegenschob.

„Freund, manchmal glaube ich, ich sollte dir eine Frau besorgen, die sich um dich kümmert!"

Ezio hob eine Braue und verzog den Mundwinkel.

„Wirklich? Und was hättest du dann noch zu tun?"

Mit einem leisen Lachen verschränkte Yusuf die Hände hinter dem Kopf.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht... mich um mein eigenes Privatleben kümmern?"

Ezio grinste nur, statt ihm zu antworten. Sie wussten beide, dass es in ihren Positionen kaum möglich war, so etwas wie ein Privatleben zu führen, geschweige denn, eine Familie zu gründen.

Das einzige, was dem nahe kam, waren Ezios gelegentliche Besuche bei Sofia. Er wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn übrig hatte, denn ihre Andeutungen waren nicht gerade subtil und auch wenn ihm diese Art an ihr durchaus gefiel, war ihm doch klar, dass er nicht darauf eingehen konnte... durfte.

Es mochte die härteste Lektion sein, die ihn seine Vergangenheit gelehrt hatte: Menschen, die er an sich heran ließ, lebten kürzer.

„Von was träumst du?", weckte Yusuf ihn aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken. Rasch winkte Ezio ab.

„Nichts, nichts. Sag, gibt es etwas Neues?"

Yusuf zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Die Janitscharen verhalten sich auffällig unauffällig. Vielleicht sind sie auch nur zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber drauf wetten würde ich nicht."

„Bene. Wir müssen wachsam bleiben."

Statt etwas darauf zu erwidern, gähnte Yusuf nur ausgiebig und reckte sich, bevor er sein Stirnband löste. Ezios Blick ruhte einen Moment lang auf den glänzenden, schwarzen Locken, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, bevor sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung zurück gestrichen wurden.

„Was?", schmunzelte Yusuf, „Neidisch?"

Eilig senkte Ezio seine Hand, die er unbewusst an seine eigenen, ergrauenden Schläfen gehoben hatte.

„Auf Weibeshaar? Niemals.", murrte er leise, erntete dafür jedoch nur einen lauten Lacher.

„Weibeshaar! Wenn die Frauen in Italien so aussehen wie ich, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass es dich hier her verschlagen hat."

Gespielt warnend hob Ezio die Hand.

„Vorsicht, kein falsches Wort über die Signori Italiens!"

„Ja, ja..." Mit einem erneuten Gähnen erhob sich Yusuf und löschte eine der Öllampen, die den Raum erhellten.

„Gute Nacht, mein Freund. Träum nicht zu viel von den Signori, sonst fällst du morgen noch vom Dach."

„Gute Nacht."

Yusuf grinste Ezio noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er ihn mit seinen Gedanken zurückließ.

Tatsächlich waren es nicht unbedingt die schönen Frauen aus seiner Heimat, die ihn des Nachts in seinen Träumen besuchten.

* * *

><p>„Sieh genau zu!"<p>

Yusuf ging voran und mischte sich unter die Menschenmenge, schien förmlich mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Ezio folgte ihm mit kurzem Abstand und tat es ihm gleich; eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.

Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich den Wachen, die den Eingang zu einem Haus versperrten. Ihr Unglück, dass Ezios und Yusufs Ziel sich genau in diesem Haus befand, in Form von Säcken voll glänzendem Templergold.

Ezio nickte Yusuf zu, als dieser ihm einen raschen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, beobachtete dann, wie er kurz innehielt um in einen der zahlreichen Beutel an seinem Gürtel zu greifen. Er zog eine unscheinbare kleine Kugel hervor und ließ diese im Vorbeischlendern an den Wachen unauffällig zu Boden fallen.

Das war das Signal für Ezio, nun war Eile gefragt. Noch bevor die Rauchbombe ihre Wirkung entfaltete, war er mit einem Satz bei den Wachen, bereit, zuzuschlagen, schnell und ungesehen, im Schutz der dichten Rauchwolken. Irritiert stieß ihn die erste Wache zurück, blaffte ihn an, ohne zu ahnen, wie ihr gleich geschehen würde... doch es geschah nichts.

Die Rauchbombe kullerte vor die Füße der anderen Wache, ohne zu zünden.

Die Wachen tauschten einen Blick, genauso wie Ezio und Yusuf, die erschrocken erkennen mussten, dass ihr Plan fehl geschlagen war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken rammte Ezio der ersten Wache seine Klinge in die Kehle.

Schreie breiteten sich aus, die Menschen um sie herum stoben auseinander, ließen fallen, was sie in Händen hielten, stolperten und rannten sich gegenseitig um in wilder Panik.

Yusuf reagierte ebenfalls, indem er die zweite Wache mit seiner Hakenklinge ausschaltete.

„Lauf!", zischte er Ezio zu, als plötzlich ein Schuss dicht an seinem Kopf vorbei zischte. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet; erst versagte die Technik und dann schienen sich noch mehr Wachen in dem Gebiet auszuhalten, als sie angenommen hatten. Tagelang hatten sie den Zielort beobachtet, wie konnte das sein?

Jetzt war allerdings nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Yusuf rannte voraus, verschwand in einer schmalen Seitengasse und Ezio folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, je länger sie fliehen mussten, desto mehr Wachen würden alarmiert werden und sich an ihre Fersen heften. Auch wenn sie den Templern in Puncto Geschick überlegen waren, gegen eine zu große Anzahl von Kämpfern hatten die beiden Assassinen keine Chance.

„Acele et!"

Yusuf bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen, die zu dieser Tageszeit die Straßen in ganz Konstantinopel bevölkerten, nur um bald erkennen zu müssen, dass sie so nicht schnell genug vorankamen.

„Hoch!", rief er und sprang auf den Wagen eines Händlers, stieß sich ab und griff nach der Brüstung eines Balkons, zog sich in Blitzesschnelle hoch und verschwand aus Ezios Blickfeld.

So rasch er konnte folgte Ezio seinem Freund, die drohenden Wutschreie der Wachen dicht hinter sich. Wie viele mochten es jetzt schon sein, zehn, zwanzig?

Oben auf den Dächern angekommen, erblickte er Yusuf wieder, schon zwei Häuser weiter als er. Er hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und trieb ihn mit wilden Handgesten zur an, trotz allem ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ezio legte einen Zahn zu, auch wenn er bereits merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß in der Stirn stand. Yusuf schien auf ihn zu warten und bald hatte er ihn eingeholt.

„Schnell, ich weiß wohin!" Bevor Ezio wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er mitgezogen und einen Augenblick später riss Yusuf ihn mit sich in die Tiefe.

Ein Heuhaufen bremste ihren Fall ab und rasch ging es weiter, Ezio hatte Mühe, so schnell mit Yusuf mitzukommen, doch dann blieb dieser abrupt vor einer Hausmauer stehen.

„Da, dort oben!"

Ezio sah einen mit Tüchern verhangenen Dachgarten über ihren Köpfen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich ihr Ziel war.

„Dort finden sie uns!"

„Vertrau mir!", gab Yusuf grinsend zurück, der beinahe schon oben angekommen war.

Ezio gehorchte, seinen Instinkten entgegen, und kletterte ihm nach.

„Wo sollen wir-", begann er, kaum hatte er einen Fuß auf den Holzboden des Dachgartens gesetzt, als Yusuf sich hinkniete und nach einer Klappe griff, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Rein!"

Im Boden befand sich ein Hohlraum, in dem ein erwachsener Mann liegen konnte, und so wie es aussah, notfalls auch zwei. Ezio kletterte hinein, gefolgt von Yusuf, der die Klappe über ihnen vorsichtig zufallen ließ, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu erzeugen.

Dunkelheit umfing sie, und für einen Moment lang hörte Ezio nichts, außer Yusufs Atem und seinem eigenen, der wesentlich schneller ging. Dann ertönten Stimmen, wütende, aggressive Stimmen, die zweifelsohne zu ihren Verfolgern gehören mussten. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher, waren schließlich direkt über ihnen, gefolgt von dem donnernden Aufprall gepanzerter Stiefel auf dem Holzboden.

Ezio spürte, dass nicht nur er den Atem anhielt.

„Hier sind sie nicht...", ertönte eine Stimme, direkt über ihnen.

„Ich könnte schwören, sie hier hoch klettern gesehen zu haben!" Eine zweite Stimme.

„Sie sind aber nicht hier! Idiot, wir haben sie verloren! Los, durchkämmt die Umgebung! Ich will, dass ihr jedes Haus durchsucht, verstanden?"

„Verstanden!"

Die Verfolger schienen sich zu entfernen, doch immer noch waren ihre Stimmen zu hören, so als ob sie nun unten die Straße absuchten.

Weder Ezio noch Yusuf rührten sich, wissend, dass ihnen nun nichts übrig blieb als abzuwarten, bis die Luft wirklich rein war.

„Knapp...", murmelte Ezio leise und konnte Yusufs Grinsen in der Dunkelheit über ihm erahnen.

„Tatsächlich."

Einen Moment lang waren beide still, bis Ezio versuchte, sich zu bewegen und feststellte, wie eng ihr Versteck wirklich war.

„Na, wer hätte das gedacht... dass wir beide uns einmal so nahe kommen?", scherzte Yusuf, der bäuchlings auf ihm lag, und lehnte sein Kinn auf seinen Handrücken, ungeachtet dessen, dass er seinen Ellbogen dabei in Ezios Rippen drückte.

„Ich könnte drauf verzichten... pass mit deinen Knochen auf!"

„Verzeihung, aber hier ist nicht so viel Platz, falls es dir entgangen ist..."

„Nimm nur deinen Ellbogen da weg."

„Wie du willst..."

Nun ruhte Yusufs Kinn auf Ezios Brust. Unsicher, ob das eine Verbesserung war, seufzte dieser auf.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich das nächste Mal eine der Rekrutinnen mitnehme..."

Yusuf lachte leise und versuchte, Ezio auf die Schulter zu klopfen, was jedoch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, so eingeengt wie sie waren. Schließlich schien er sich damit zu begnügen, ihm einfach nur über die Schulter zu streichen.

Ezio schluckte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl.

Unbewusst hielt er erneut den Atem an, wartete darauf, dass Yusuf damit aufhörte... doch im Gegenteil, seine Finger wanderten weiter über Ezios Schulter, seinen Hals hinauf, bis sie schließlich auf dessen Wange liegen blieben.

Keiner der beiden gab auch nur einen Laut von sich. Sein eigener Herzschlag pochte plötzlich laut in Ezios Ohren.

Nein... nein.

Das war nicht rechtens. Ezio atmete mit einem Seufzen aus, rührte sich aber nicht weiter. Sein Hirn war wie leergefegt. Da war sie wieder... Weiche, Verletzlichkeit... trotz Rüstung.

All seinen Instinkten entgegen drehte er leicht den Kopf, schmiegte seine Wange an Yusufs Handfläche.

Es war ein wirklich merkwürdiges Gefühl... als ob etwas in seinem Inneren zerreißen würde, als ob zwei Parteien an ihm zerren würden, an all seinen Wertvorstellungen, seinen Wahrnehmungen, seinem Glauben...

So überraschend, wie dieser Augenblick gekommen war, wurde er wieder beendet, als Yusuf plötzlich seine Hand zurück riss.

„Sie sind weg.", meinte er in einem nüchternen Tonfall und richtete sich mit einem Mal auf, sodass die Klappe über ihnen aufschwang.

Geblendet von dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall riss Ezio die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Yusuf... warte!"

„Komm, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", hörte er ihn lachen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Yusuf bereits verschwunden.

* * *

><p>„Wer ist sie?"<p>

„Wer?" Ezio blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und drehte sich um. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Yusuf hereingekommen, geschweige denn hinter ihn getreten war.

„Die Frau, über die du schreibst", fragte er fast beiläufig und biss in den Apfel, den er in der Hand hielt.

Instinktiv verdeckte Ezio seinen Brief mit der Hand, doch Yusuf winkte grinsend ab.

„Nein, ich kann es dir ansehen. Du lächelst, während du schreibst."

„Sie ist... eine geschäftliche Beziehung."

„So so."

Ezio spürte leichtes Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Rasch drehte er das Papier herum und wandte sich dann wieder an Yusuf.

„Bist du nur hergekommen, um mich auszufragen?"

„Vielleicht."

Bevor Ezio Einwand erheben konnte, hatte Yusuf sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches gesetzt und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche; es war ein weiterer Apfel, den er ihm reichte.

„Hier. Du vergisst schon wieder, zu essen."

„Grazie", murmelte Ezio missmutig und ergriff den Apfel, legte ihn aber auf den Schreibtisch. Er blieb skeptisch, Yusuf führte irgendetwas im Schilde, da war er sich sicher.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie nicht magst?"

Ezio wusste nicht recht, wie er Yusufs Grinsen deuten sollte.

„Si. Natürlich mag ich sie, sie ist eine intelligente, hilfsbereite Frau aus meiner Heimat, aber... nein. Ich mag sie nicht so, wie du denkst." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

Einen Augenblick später fragte er sich, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte... und weshalb er gelogen haben sollte.

„Hm. Dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Yusuf nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Apfel, wirkte nachdenklich.

„Warum fragst du?"

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

„Yusuf, maledetta, was-"

Sein Gegenüber unterbrach ihn durch eine Handgeste und erhob sich, schlenderte dann Richtung Tür.

„Denk dran, zu essen!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Yusuf aus dem Raum, ließ Ezio kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Warum interessierte Yusuf sich für Sofia? Und wieso schien er zu ahnen, dass Ezio sich unsicher war, was seine Gefühle für sie betraf? Als ob ihn das etwas angehen würde...

Missmutig wandte Ezio sich wieder seinem Brief zu, drehte das Papier herum und wollte fortfahren zu schreiben.

Erneut las er, was er bereits geschrieben hatte. Es stimmte, er hatte über Sofia geschrieben... aber die letzten Zeilen, die ihn hatten lächeln lassen, handelten nicht von ihr.

* * *

><p>Es war ein verhältnismäßig kühler, angenehmer Morgen.<p>

Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht über den Horizont erhoben, als Ezio sich über die Brüstung des Galataturms zog, nur wenige Sekunden später als Yusuf vor ihm.

Dieses Wettrennen war mittlerweile allmorgendlicher Brauch der beiden geworden – auch wenn Ezio noch nie gewonnen hatte.

Viel zu geschickt war Yusuf im Umgang mit der Hakenklinge, und auch um einiges wendiger und draufgängerischer als Ezio, der seine Grenzen mittlerweile kannte.

„Fast, Ezio, fast!", zog Yusuf ihn auf und boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter, kaum hatte er festen Stand gefunden.

„Morgen werde ich dich schlagen, versprochen!", grinste Ezio und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer des Turms. Yusuf setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und reckte mit einem leisen Gähnen die Arme.

„Werden wir ja sehen..."

Ezios Blick ruhte kurz auf dem sich anbahnenden Sonnenaufgang, bevor er sich ebenfalls niederließ.

„Friedlich... nicht?", sagte Yusuf.

„Noch", gab er zurück und nickte knapp.

„Noch, da hast du Recht. Aber dennoch... ich mag diese Stunde."

Eine Stunde, weder Tag noch Nacht. Eine Stunde, die man leicht vergessen konnte... wenn man sie nicht zu finden suchte.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Yusuf unvermittelt wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Freund."

Verwundert runzelte Ezio die Stirn.

„Was?"

In Yusufs Augen lag ein trauriger Ausdruck, trotz des Lächelns auf seinen Lippen.

„Alles, was ich dir antun werde."

Ezio wollte erwidern, dass er nicht verstand, doch er konnte nicht mehr.

Yusuf hatte sich zu ihm hinüber gelehnt und küsste ihn.

Es war kein zärtlicher Kuss, er war verzweifelt, brannte auf ihrer beider Lippen, und doch... es dauerte, bis Ezio zurückwich.

Es war, als wäre er betäubt. Als hätte sein Verstand sich in Rauch aufgelöst. Alles, an das er bisher zu glauben gewagt hatte... wie in einer einzigen Sekunde auf dem Boden der Realität zersprungen.

'Nein' formten seine Lippen, aber es drang kein Laut darüber. Sein Puls raste.

Yusuf sagte kein Wort, lächelte nur traurig... und genau das war es, unter allen Dingen, was Ezio in diesem Augenblick falsch erschien.

Diese Traurigkeit.

Alles, aber nicht das, hätte es sein dürfen, was ihn in Verwirrung stürzte, aber nein... mehr war es nicht.

Nur diese endlose, tiefe Traurigkeit in Yusufs Augen.

„Non essere triste, amico mio."

Er hatte diese Worte gemurmelt, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, dass er in seine Muttersprache zurück verfallen war.

„Was bleibt mir denn noch übrig... was?", antwortete Yusuf leise, kraftlos. Er senkte den Kopf, lehnte ihn an Ezios Schulter.

Der Sonnenaufgang hatte gerade begonnen, warf seine ersten Strahlen auf den Galataturm.

Ezio seufzte leise, legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn sacht aufs Haar.

„Diese eine Stunde."

* * *

><p>Ezio wusste im Nachhinein, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte. Er hatte es eigentlich bereits gewusst, kaum hatte er sich von Yusuf verabschiedet. Er hatte es auf dem ganzen Weg nach Kappadokien gewusst, während seiner Mission und auf der Rückreise nach Konstantinopel.<p>

Eigentlich hatte er es schon seit dem Augenblick gewusst, da er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Den Blick in Yusufs Augen würde er nie vergessen.

Er hatte es nicht mit der Absicht getan, ihn zu verletzen, er hatte schlichtweg unbedacht gesprochen. Und doch wusste er, dass es sich für Yusuf wie Verrat angefühlt haben musste.

Sofia beschützen. Das hatte er ihm aufgetragen.

Nein, diesen Blick würde er nie vergessen... den letzten Blick, den Yusuf Tazim ihm je zugeworfen hatte.

* * *

><p><em>Wahrheit... so unrühmlich wie sie ist, wird sie oft sie unbeachtet gelassen.<em>

_Wer will Geschichten hören, von Heiligen, die Schwindler waren? Von Siegen, die aus purem Glück erlangt wurden? Von Prinzessinnen, die so wenig anmutig waren wie ein Rindvieh?_

_Von einem Mann, der wahre Liebe für sein Gewissen verriet?_

_Niemand._

_Und doch, die Wahrheit findet ihren Weg, weiterhin zu existieren._

_Und sei es nur in meinen Erinnerungen._


End file.
